war_in_orionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Liminos
Alliance of Liminos The Alliance of Liminos, '''or the '''Sagittarian Alliance is a international governing body created by the Sagittarians. Its member states contribute representatives to the Council of Liminos that vote democratically on certain issues. Every 5 years, a consul is elected to serve as executive leader for the Alliance. Origin The Alliance of Liminos was created in 1949 A.D. by a group of nations on Daxada known as the Founding Five. The Alliance was created during the New World Scare, the period of history in Sagittarian history when intelligent life was discovered on the sister planet to Daxada, Paxada. The Founding Five conducted a series of scout missions by probe to survey the landscape and biosphere of Paxada. What they found was an industrial civilization that was easily 200 years behind the Sagittarians in technological progression. Drones sent back images and video of sentient life forms that called themselves Kendarians. The Sagittarians of Daxada were stunned by this discovery, and even more disturbed that the creatures resembled the Sagittarians themselves quite closely. A call to arms was issued by the Founding Five, namely the most powerful nation known as the Gimin Republic. Extreme fear spread of the Kendarians among the general populace on Daxada. The Kendarians posed a unique challenge to the classical ideas of the Sagittarians, that the Old Galaxy their ancestors had left was the only part of the universe that harbored life. Tradition held that the ancient Sagittarians had departed the Old Galaxy during a time of war and widespread destruction and settled on the only fertile world in the New Galaxy (Milky Way). This world became known as Daxada, a word with the prefix "Da" meaning "father" and "xada" the term for "planet" in the most common Sagittarian language, Ilecki. These traditional ideals were called into question upon the discovery of intelligent life on Paxada. The Founding Five convened in the capital city of the Gimin Republic, Gimin City. Representatives from the five nations voted unanimously for the immediate creation of a political union of the five states, effectively creating a federation. However, in order to convince the populace that each state held autonomy, the union was referred to as an alliance. Thus the Alliance of Liminos was created, named so for the ancient starship that carried the Sagittarians from the Old Galaxy to Daxada in tradition. Invasion of Paxada The first actions of the Alliance Council were to decide a course of action to take against the Kendarians. Deliberation quickly resulted in the unanimous decision to create a fleet of space ships to carry an army of soldiers to take control of Paxada and instill order to the world that was perceived as disorderly and savage by the Alliance. In 1951, the preparations for the fleet were completed and the massive vessels launched from the surface of Daxada. Their target was the Yeridan peninsula of Paxada, a region sparsely populated by Kendarians because of its cold climate. The Sagittarian fleet consisted of five space ships, carrying a total of 290,000 Sagittarian soldiers. This first wave fleet was peacefully confronted by a military unit belonging to the sovereign Kendarian state of the Yeridan Republic. In the ensuing conversation between the two forces, the Sagittarian representative set forth the conditions of the surrender of the Yeridan Republic, and recommended the Yeridan Republic issue a warning to the nations of Paxada that they must surrender to the Alliance. The Yeridan Republic refused the offer made by the Alliance, and declared war on the Alliance of Liminos. The first battles of the war were brief and one sided, as the advanced Sagittarian war machine subdued the Yeridan Republic, and began to delve into the lands of the Council of Moriar, a democratic state on the continent of Moria. Significant progress was made in the campaign in Moriar until the Heronborn Empire and the Grand Republic of Chomoria joined the conflict against the Alliance of Liminos. A formal military alliance was created by the belligerent Kendarian nations, called the Iotic Alliance after its founding state, the Iotic Heronesy. The Iotic Alliance organized its effort to slow down the conquest of the Alliance of Liminos. This effort proved effective against the Sagittarian Alliance, who's forces were being crippled by having to fight a multi-front war on unfamiliar terrain against an enemy that far outnumbered them. It became clear to the Alliance of Liminos that the war could not be won with the resources on Paxada at the time. Further organization of a second wave proceeded, this time including heavy weapons, like aerial bombers built for the unique atmosphere of Paxada, heavy tanks invulnerable to Kendarian weapons, and flying warships that could launch bombers and could bomb Kendarian cities from 50,000 feet. The second wave fleet arrived three years after the first wave. By the time of its arrival, the Alliance of Liminos front line had been pushed back hundreds of miles from its farthest advance, and only 68,000 of the original 290,000 first wave remained. The second wave brought multitudes of new equipment, armor, and air support units to the war effort, as well as 310,000 new soldiers. Five years passed, and the Alliance Council became dissatisfied with the progress made in the war so far. The council passed a order that would requisition the transport of weapons of mass destruction to Paxada for use on the major cities of the Kendarians. Logistics, security, and production were a nightmare for the Alliance. Finally, two years passed, and the weapons were in the hands of the war effort on Paxada. Bombers carried the WMD's to sixteen major cities, mostly the capital cities of the many sovereign states of Kendarians. The ensuing holocaust killed millions of civilian Kendarians all over Paxada. Because of the strikes, the morale of the remaining organized Kendarian military units decreased, leading to desertion. The Iotic Alliance surrendered to the Alliance of Liminos 12 years after the war began. In the Vanis-Dendrek Treaty, the demands of the Alliance Council were set forth. The remaining states on Paxada were to surrender their assets and transfer governing power to Sagittarian officials. The governments of the native Kendarians were to be dissolved and their national identities forgotten. To serve as a temporary governing body for the world of Paxada, the Alliance Colonial Organization was created. The ACO was led by a board of eight regional governors that each controlled a specific region of Paxada. Aftermath The war between the Alliance of Liminos and the nations of Paxada came to be called the War of the Tau because the Sagittarians came to collectively call the Kendarians and Sagittarians "Tau" in reference to the name of the star, Tau Sagittarii. For the duration of the war, the conflict became the defining cultural vertex for which all society in Alliance of Liminos constituent states was perceived. The civilian populace believed wholly in the actions of the Alliance during and after the war. Xenophobia Sagittarian culture began to see the rise of xenophobia during the war, believing extensive propaganda created by the Alliance of Liminos. An artificial fear became a real phobia of alien life during the war, and the Alliance Council created a conclusive protocol system for future first contact. Expansion The Alliance of Liminos had inadvertently created a war economy as a result of constructing a colossal industrial system to provide the war effort on Paxada with food, ammunition, and equipment. After the war ended, a vacuum was created, a demand by the large corporations for more contracts to work on. As a result, the Alliance Council decided that it would be profitable for both the government and the corporations to extend the dominion of the Alliance of Liminos in the form of colonization. The undertaking of colonizing other worlds was a vast one. Several planets in neighboring star systems were suspected of harboring atmospheres usable by Sagittarians. Age of Expansion Battle of Yunhi Moon In 2209, an Alliance of Liminos starfleet called the Old Gren Fleet was on a patrol mission in the Bynia system, a star system in the dominion of the Alliance. The Old Gren Fleet was investigating disappearing mining drones and reports of sightings of an unidentified armed vessel. Upon sighting the ship, the Old Gren Fleet attempted to make contact with the vessel to no avail. After trying to communicate for two hours, the unidentified vessel corrected its orientation to face the Old Gren Fleet. The white vessel opened fire on the Old Gren Fleet, tearing through the Alliance warships. In a matter of minutes, the Old Gren Fleet was shattered. Two Dvak-class cruisers and one Haktor-class battleship used their skip-engines to escape the carnage before taking damage. Mission to Sol As a part of the Lower Systems Colonization Effort, a starfleet called the Vikarian Fleet was assembled in Tau Sagittarii. This starfleet was tasked with destroying the fledgling civilization in the Sol system, and enslave the race as the Alliance had done to the Kendarians. This fleet was led by Alliance Fleet Leader Ikbin Allaya Intin-di-Remal, a Prime Admiral in the Alliance of Liminos Expansion Army; and Alliance Fleet General Sikar-di-Florel, a Prime General in the Alliance of Liminos Expansion Army. The Vikarian Fleet made its 9 year journey to the Sol system, slowly gathering intelligence as they grew closer to the system. They saw that the system was littered with space stations, spaceships, and other signs of a space-faring civilization. Upon their arrival in the system, the Vikarian Fleet began its crusade against the states of the Human species. Three sovereign empires, the Holy Ruskan Empire, the Brazilian Federation, and the Republic of China opposed the Alliance incursion, eventually conglomerating into a military alliance called the Triple Alliance. After two years of destructive conflict, the Vikarian Fleet was slowly destroyed ship by ship in various battles until only the colonial mother ship remained. The Triple Alliance made contact with the Sagittarian leadership aboard the mother ship, namely Sikar-di-Florel as his superior Ikbin-di-Remal had been killed in the Battle over Earth. In the Boris-Garner Treaty, the Triple Alliance demanded that in order to allow the Alliance colonial mother ship to leave the Sol system, the Alliance of Liminos could never return to the Sol system in military force.